Zeus Enters Equestria
by thevacuousindividual
Summary: The floating soul of the fallen God of Heavens in Olympus, Zeus, rested herein in the ruined city. Then, remaining hopes began to emerge from Zeus as his lost powers were back, hoping to find a new world where he can make a new Olympus. He wants to conquer Equestria, a mysterious world of talking ponies and turn into New Olympus. The ponies must defend Equestria before he does.
1. Ashes of Olympus

A few years ago, at Olympus

Kratos angrily confronted Athena about the power of hope that surrounded him to kill Zeus, who was corrupted with the power of fear and caused him to be consumed by it. Unsettling of all was that Kratos would never willingly give the blade to Athena, as the key to spread hope throughout Olympus.

"My vengeance ends now." Kratos said with a finality. He took the blade and pointed it threateningly towards the corporeal form of Athena. He then proceeded to swing it towards Athena in a fit of rage.

"You dare to strike me that again?!" Athena then retorted angrily. Kratos swung the blade towards Athena, then it phased out and aimed it towards him.

His hands held the blade and proceeded to stab himself in the chest. Blood then spewed out amidst Kratos's chest and slowly fell down before Athena reprimanded Kratos. After he stabbed himself, a blue energy released through his body. Hope. All the powers he took from Pandora's box few years ago was released from his broken body.

"You fool! What have you done?!" The blade continued to dig into his chest until he finally gave up. Athena then approached Kratos with a stern look on her face.

"How can I use the power of HOPE?! I am disappointed you die in such way cowards do." Athena took the blade from Kratos, which it was already useless, and disposed of it before she disappeared.

Ruins of Olympus, a few years later...

All of Olympus was deserted and destroyed. Not a fleck of a human to be seen nor the gods or titans. Just emptiness, alongside condemned buildings. Moss and vine settled into each square mile of buildings. The whole place was extremely barren, with no flora and fauna appearing, save for the passing birds. Rain never appeared, but eternal sunlight, since Kratos's death and literally every structure after structure was slowly collapsing.

At the top of the abandoned and destroyed rotunda, a lone soul was floating into the sights of the broken city.

"Such destruction Kratos had wrought," said the soul before revealing as Zeus, "that petulant, murderous fool wanted his revenge, only to destroy the whole city!" Zeus then hovered towards the edge of the rotunda, looking through traces of destruction the warrior has caused.

Anger began to fume from his soul's body, as the thunderclouds began to emerge. Lightning bolts crackled violently as torrential downpour flooded the ruined city. Zeus then began to absorb the power from the clouds, as his body and powers began to materialize once again.

"There is no way I will give up. I have my powers back and find another world to make a new Olympus, the new one that the ignorant fool like Kratos will never touch or even destroy with his merciless hands!" Hopeless of renewing Olympus, Zeus then channeled a powerful stream of vortex, creating a portal from an unknown dimension.

"Only fools will never underestimate me!" Loud laughter began to form around Zeus as he entered the vortex, disappearing from the ruined city.


	2. The God of Olympus

Somewhere else, in Equestria...

"What is this place?" Zeus arrived at an unknown portal from the vortex. The vortex then dissipated and he looked around to see what the place was.

It was a forest, but unlike any forest he scoured during in Olympus, the forest was filled to the brim with unusual fauna and flora around. Angry of the environment, Zeus began to electrically charge himself with lightning powers. Clouds began to form like tornadoes and vortices of gusty winds.

"What in retribution's name is this place?!?!"

Inside Zecora's Hut...

Loud, crackling noises began to play like orchestras outside Everfree Forest. Zecora then peered at the window to see what was going on.

"To-tornado?! In Everfree Forest?" Zecora panicked as she saw small tornadoes slowly destroying the forest. She slowly went out of her hut and saw a strange, bearded man in a toga, wreaking havoc.

"Stop what you're doin'!" Yelled Zecora to stop Zeus, only he glared back with a might of vengeance.

Zeus unleashed a line of lightning bolts up to Zecora's path, but she ran in shock. "You dare to disturb my work, puny pest?" His eyes glared and unleashed an even more powerful tornado that swirled violently and slowly destroying the forest completely.

Meanwhile, in Wonderbolts Academy

Rainbow Dash was preparing a race with some of the Wonderbolts members at Cloud Arena in Canterlot, when suddenly, a messenger came to her with such a shocking message.

A messenger pony gave a note to Rainbow, then the pony left. Suspiciously worried, she opened the note and the contents were shocking. The note came from Zecora itself in Everfree Forest.

"Dear Rainbow Dash, I just wanted to send this note to only you for now. I don't want to worry the other Mane Six. Evertree Forest has been attacked by a mysterious man with such powers that is capable of destroying the forest slowly. Please, save me before I will be killed. Regards to Zecora."

Shock and dread began to worry Rainbow Dash as she speedily dashed towards Everfree Forest.

"Where are you goin'?! Everfree is dangerous! You have a race in Cloud Arena today." Spitfire inquired but Rainbow never replied. Rainbow disappeared and hurriedly entered the forest.

At the Forest's entrance...

Rainbow Dash began to see obvious destruction in the forest itself. Extensive damage. She then slowly entered in caution as Zeus spotted her in anger.

"Puny mortal, you will learn your lesson." A clash between the blue pegasus and the king of the gods began.

"You have no place here, God," Rainbow Dash inquired, "leave the forest now or you WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!!!"

Zeus launched a bolt of lightning with his hand, but Rainbow quickly dodged it and she unleashed a sonic attack towards Zeus. However, Zeus then immediately dodged it and he teleported from her back.

"Is that what you get, mortal?" Zeus then channeled a lightning bolt and threw it towards Rainbow with such might, but Rainbow speedily flew to the voice that was just created.

"Zecora!"

Zeus created carbon copies of him and chased Rainbow to prevent her from approaching Zecora.

"You will never escape, coward! I will purge you from this existence." The clones quickly unleashed lighting bolts towards Rainbow Dash, which she dodged all of them, but she got hit by one, causing her to crash-land into the forest.

"Ponyfeathers!" Her control was losing quickly before landing into the solid ground. Zeus and his clones began to release violent lightning bolts towards Rainbow Dash and Zecora.

"You will be going to the Pits of Tartarus!" The lightning bolt went towards Rainbow Dash, then she quickly took a broken stump and threw it against the lightning bolt, causing an explosion against two objects.

"Foolish mortals." His eyes turned red with a very threatening look on his face.

"You're a God doesn't mean you wreak such havoc." Said Rainbow Dash with fury.

"Words from mere mortals like you don't understand the meaning of real power." Added Zeus. "You will see what happens, creature."

"How dare y-" He disappeared before Rainbow Dash even inquired. The winds and thunderstorms disappeared.

Down the forest, Rainbow found Zecora, whose two of her legs were crushed by a broken stump. She was injured so badly that she was closer to death. Rainbow hurriedly took the broken stump, but Zecora eventually refused.

"It's too late, Rainbow Dash. I'm closer to death. Don't bother to save me. Just tell the Mane Seven that I passed away." The air of death was pervading the forest as Zecora had her handful of breath before she died of her injuries.

"Zecora? Wake up! Zecora! ZECORA!!!" The witch doctor's death caused Rainbow Dash to whimper and break in tears. Without Zecora, there would be no cure for most bizarre diseases that were infamously known to have no normal cure.

Alongside the situation, all of the forest was obliterated, with tree stumps scattered around. Rainbow Dash left the forest in complete silence and went back to Ponyville to inform the other Mane Seven.


End file.
